1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system comprising a composite image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite image forming apparatus (also referred to as MFP) is known which has not only a normal copy function but also several other functions such as a network scanner function to transmit an image read by a scanner to external equipment by attaching the image to an e-mail and a network printer function to print out an image in accordance with an externally inputted image signal.
The copy function is standard and can be immediately used. The network scanner function and the network printer function may be optional and be permitted to be used on condition that a user purchases them as required.
However, the option functions may be rarely used after purchase. In this case, the cost of these functions may be a waste.